One Small Mistake
by johnFransen
Summary: Lucy did not know what to expect when she opened the door on her two friends. It was only when they started doing... unspeakable things to her that she realized there was no going back.


One Small Mistake  
...

(This is my first time here guys... Hope you like this little gem of mine)  
...

Someone knocked. It was loud enough to startle Lucy out of her reverie, and she glanced at the door.

She let a moment linger. She did not move, did not even breathe. She appeared perfectly still, but in her mind, her thoughts were racing like horse jockeys, and her heartbeat was erratic. 'It's nothing,' she was telling herself. 'It's probably just the landlady.' Yet her entire consciousness seemed to be focused on her door. As if something was about to happen. But she had no idea what, and it was that feeling of the unknown that was driving her mad.

Was she mad? Why was she feeling this way? She could not explain. If anything, she wanted to erase this feeling of dread. She wanted to turn back to her book, to wait until the person at the door leaves, before he does something to her... but what? What was she afraid of?

Now she felt herself standing up from her chair, walking ever so slowly towards the door. 'Stop!' she was telling herself mentally. 'Don't! Before something you'll regret happens!' She felt apprehensive. And for a moment she started to halt her approach, and turn back to her desk. But then she heard the visitor speak.

"Lucy, open up." it said.

She froze in place. She knew that voice well. It was a voice she heard every day. The voice of a friend. Yet when she heard it she felt chills down her spine. She wanted it to speak again, to say her name once more. To confirm that the bearer of that voice truly was only a few feet away from her, and that all she had to do was open the door between them, and she'd see.

And that was what she was appearing to do. She found that she had started to walk towards the door. With each step, her heartbeat began to pound heavier in her chest. A continuous pounding that made her legs tremble and her head dizzy. She was trying to ignore it, but a kind of heat was spreading all over her that she couldn't quite control.

She was screaming mentally now. 'What are you doing?! What is this feeling? You have to stop! Turn back!' she was telling herself.

But she would not turn back. Her approach was steady. Before she even realized it, she was already standing in front of her door, and her hand was on the knob.

At that moment, all was dark and blurry. She watched herself open the door, and see who was behind it.

When she opened it, she braced herself. She expected only to find Gray behind it, but Natsu was there as well. And if she could see herself, how disheveled and bothered she was, she would think that Gray and Natsu were looking the same. The two of them were standing stiffly in front of her door, as if already expecting her to open. At first glance they seemed expressionless. Yet when she looked into their eyes she saw they were intense, looking directly at her. Almost staring.

Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow at the moment. But in reality, everything that followed only happened in a matter of seconds. She watched as the two approched her, Gray leading the way. When he pinned her against the wall, mashing his lips onto hers, she did not resist. When his hand touched her cheek, as if to draw her into the mood, and when his other hand touched her thigh, trailing slowly up, before finding its way up to the sweet spot between her legs, she did not push it away. And when Natsu, following suit, took her hand in his, and placed it over his bulging groin, while he leaned in to kiss her neck, she did not indicate disapproval. It happened in a matter of seconds, but to her it felt like hours of intimacy.

Then Gray pulled away to close the door and lock it, while Natsu swept her off her feet and laid her on her bed so she could be used, possibly for hours. In the back of her mind, she knew there was no going back.

Natsu kissed her on the lips, while he cupped her breast. He took the green tank top she was wearing and pulled it just over her chest. She was not wearing a bra at the time, and Natsu took advantage of that fact. He started to fondle her breasts, molding them into his hands like smooth clay while he kissed her neck. Lucy moaned at the action. Meanwhile Gray had gotten rid of his shirt and kissed her on the lips while he began pulling her skirt down to her feet. He succeeded at it, and flung the skirt to the far side of the room. After this, he stared at Lucy. She was an angelic form spread on the bed. Her only top was pulled way up over her large, sensuous breasts, and as for her bottom, only her underwear was left to cover it up, as her long creamy legs were bare and the area between them were barely guarded, vulnerable. While Natsu was fondling her delicious breasts, and kissing her neck, Lucy's eyes were closed in ecstasy, at the same time she seemed to be unconsciously sliding her hand toward her private spot. This appeared to turn Gray on more than anything in the world. He licked his lips, leaned forward eagerly, and soon enough Gray was sliding his hands all over her legs, while he undid his pants with the other. Natsu, on the other hand, discarded his vest, and continued to fondle her breasts, this time using his mouth to taste her soft flesh as much as he could. As he did, he loosened up his pants. Then he took her hand and put it inside his pants, letting her feel the warm, hard flesh inside. Lucy appeared to welcome it, and her hand began to repay Natsu for his massages. Gray opted to do the same, as he leaned forward to kiss her neck, taking her other hand away from her own wet slit, and placed it over his bulging member. Now Lucy had both of them in her hands. While the two men continued to explore her sweet body, she started to return the favors they were giving her, and proceeded to get them ready.

Warm breathing occupied the air around them. The sound of Lucy's heavy breathing and Natsu's smacking of his lips as he ate up her breasts filled the air. For awhile, everything was still. Then it was broken as soon as Gray slid his hand in between Lucy's legs, replacing her hand from earlier. When he touched her moist, sensitive tissues, her back arched, and she moaned. 'Ooohh,' she cooed.

At the moment, it seemed like the universe ended at the walls of the room. Nothing else mattered to the three of them. Lucy felt right at home in the middle of all of it, with two young, good-looking and very nubile men were using her as they pleased. It intimidated her a little, being dominated by these same two men, but she appeared not to be dwelling on it, as her handling of the two men caused them to repeatedly moan and grind their hips more and more, giving her a kind of leverage and motivation.

As Gray massaged her soft folds, she tightened her grip on the two of them, and they maoned again in response. She gripped them hard, stroking it with fervor. Her hands were smooth and her grip was warm, and their hot flesh throbbed and hardened inside the cloth of their underwear with each passing second. As the two men were each working on her, she let herself embrace the pleasure. She was so in it, she did not notice Natsu eyeing Gray's manhandling of her, and seemingly looking jealous.

So he took his hand off her breast, which was now blushing with pink, and put it between Lucy's legs inside of her panties, alongside Gray's hand. When he joined Gray's finger deliciousy inside, Lucy arched her back again and sighed deeply. 'Oooh, hmmm...,' she moaned.

Now both of the young men exploring her body each had one hand between her legs, massaging her from within, waking her up. With each thrust and tease of their strong, firm hands, she moaned, and with it her back remained arched, her breasts bouncing deliciously even more. In her hands, the two grew bigger and firmer. She petted and massaged it, even reaching deeper onto their testicles. The men seemed to appreciate it, as they ground their hips towards her hand and sunk their fingers deeper into her. She bit her lip at this, and sighed at the ceiling.

Then she felt both of their hands leave her wet cunt, and she was put off. The two men stopped their tease, and Lucy was a little startled. Suddenly she felt strong hands on her abdomen, keeping her still, while another set of hands pulled her panties down. She tried to let out a yelp, but a hand covered her mouth and she was silenced. She opened her eyes, and saw that it was Natsu covering her mouth. Then she saw his other hand pin her wrists abover her head on the bedpost.

She felt a little thrown off by the sudden changes, and looked around. Now she saw that Gray was no longer beside her-nor that he was still wearing his pants.

His pants lay crumpled over on the far side of the room, she saw, and that he only now wore his tight black boxers that clung to his hips. She watched as his toned body, covered scantily, was now positioned between her legs, and he was leaning intently forward, kissing her hips down to her thighs.

She felt the grip on her hands tighten, and she looked up to see that Natsu had taken the same intense look as Gray. He had discarded his baggy trousers, and he, too, was covered only by tight underwear. His hand was covering her mouth, while the other was pinning her arms above her head.

For a moment she felt apprehensive once again. She felt fear, seeing that she was completely at their mercy, particularly at Natsu's. She started to struggle, even though it was useless against Natsu's strong grip. At that moment the spell that seemed to be cast on them started to break.

But now she heard a gentle voice. A far cry from the stark, deep voice she was heard from Gray before. Natsu was saying something. He appeared to be comforting her. 'Shhh,shh, it's okay,' he was saying. 'We're not gonna hurt you.'

Normally she would be angry at this kind of contact between her and these two men. Any woman would dream of being with Gray and Natsu, but she did not see them that way. Now, though, Gray was gently parting her legs to stare at her wet cunt, his eyes hungry and menacing. Natsu was pinning her arms above her head, rendering her vulnerable.

Yet the fear she felt rising from her throat leaving. She looked into Natsu's eyes. It had the same intense look, but for a moment, those eyes comforted her. 'We're friends, remember?' his eyes seemed to say. For a moment the old Natsu was back.

The light on the room was dim, dimmer than usual by a hazy palette that seemed to be on everything. She kept her eyes on his face. Normally, she had regarded Natsu as a simple man. Simple looks, nothing remarkable.

Yet, she was looking at his face, and she could see clearly that something had changed. Now she saw perfect longing in his eyes. He seemed to look at her with a ferocity she had never seen before even in battle. It betrayed hunger, yet not the hunger she associated him with the most. His eyes were dark and hazy, and they gazed at her with pure, unnbetraying lust. She started to take in the rest of him. His flowing hair, his rippling muscles, the bulge on his groin that emanated such warmth she almost could feel it throb. She looked at him and saw a grown, matured man.

Meanwhile, Gray looked at Lucy and saw something else. She arched her back and let out a loud moan that seemed to emanate from every muscle inside her. When Gray's warm tongue entered and lapped all of her up a second time, she unconsciously pushed her hips towards his face.

Natsu was now kissing her, taking in her moan into his mouth. Then his mouth left hers, and started kissing her jawline, down back to her neck, where it stayed. As he did, his grip on her wrists loosened, and Lucy pulled her hands free. However, instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. His whole body felt warm against her.

Yet this wasn't enough for her. She slid her hand all over his back, while she grabbed his groin with the other. Natsu stiffened a little at this, and when she started massaging it through his boxers, he started to moan and even thrust his hips. His hands roamed her body, and massaged her chest.

He pulled his hands away for a moment, and, without parting his lips and hers, he managed to lower his boxers just enough to let his manhood hang. Only then did he take her hand in his, and put it on his hard and warm member did he really stiffen up. Even more when she started stroking that he started to thrust in time, and when she did, he moaned again.

While all this was happening, Lucy was relentlessly being licked by Gray. He buried his face between her legs, and they were wrapped around his head. When he used his cold powers and made his breath colder than usual, it made her folds tingle, while he iced up his mouth and tongue just enough so that every taste of her made her buck and quiver. Lucy could not see it, but he had his boxers down too just below his hips, and he was stroking himself while he ate her up. Lucy was writhing with pleasure. When her legs, tense and squeezing Gray's head in between them, was starting to loosen up, he would flick at her clit, and she would tighten up again. He would keep at it for a few seconds, then start from the bottom to lick all of her completely. And when his tongue even reached down onto her other hole, she let out a surprised squeak.

Gray seemed unfazed by this unconscious action of his. Instead, he held her thigh, and turned her hips at an angle sideways. Now her ample butt was exposed on the side. With this position, he proceeded to drive two of his fingers inside her wet cunt. Lucy hissed at the pleasure, and when Gray started to finger her even butthole, she yelped.

At that point her hips were grinding against Gray's fingers. Both of her entrances were now being teased, for the first time. She hitched and writhed at the new sensation. Meanwhile, Natsu seemed to be irritated by this movement, so he removed his boxers completely, and then slid his penis into her mouth just as she was moaning. She was a little surprised at this action, but she seemed to let it happen willfully, as Natsu then started to thrust forward and backward in and out of her mouth. Natsu trembled, and, audibly, growled.

He was kneeling beside her when he did this, so now he adjusted his position. Now her head was between his knees. And while Natsu was leaning against the bedstand with one hand, he was petting her head as he fucked her mouth. Then Gray started to pump her holes faster, making Lucy moan, her throat vibrating around Natsu's member. Natsu growled again at this; a low, rumbling purr that rumbled from his throat. It turned Lucy on so much, she let herself get lost as she concentrated on working Natsu up all the more. She did not notice it at the time, nor did she ever recall it, but at that time, the tip of Natsu's penis was touching the back of her throat, and she was not gagging. It seemed that her body had undergone a transformation, purely for uninhibited, raw sex.

The three of them stayed in this position for awhile. With the amount of pleasure he was experiencing, Natsu was almost expected to pump her mouth faster, like an animal in heat. Yet he maintained control, although he brushed and combed at Lucy's hair the more he fucked her mouth. He was gritting his teeth, and groaning continuously. 'Ahhh, Lucy...' he said. Lucy in turn hummed around his member, placing each of her hands on Natsu's thighs as he continued to pump. Gray on the other hand did not seem to tire, even stopping sometimes to lick at her wet vagina, before fingering her again, and Lucy's shudders of pure pleasure and her hips bucking grew.

Before the two men even knew it, she orgasmed. Her whole body shuddered and hitched, and her folds quivered under Gray's touch. Her moans made her mouth vibrate stronger around Natsu's member. Natsu gasped at this, and drew back at the last second, but then it was too late. He moaned loudly, almost sounding like a whimper, and his whole frame seemed to sag. He had cum inside Lucy's mouth. Lucy did not seem to mind. She was still feeling the effects of the orgasm Gray had given her. She did not complain of the taste of Natsu's warm seed that now filled her mouth alongside Natsu's cock. Gray, on the other hand, did not seem to care about Lucy's orgasm, and continued to finger her. Lucy bucked at his touch. Her insides, fresh off of her orgasm, was oversensitive, and Gray's fingers were torturing her with pleasure. 'Mmmhmmmmm...!' she was whimpering, muffled by Natsu's member. This caused her to unconsciously suck in her mouth harder Natsu's equally sensitive member. He too hitched and even yelped.

Soon Lucy calmed down, and Natsu grit his teeth to the point of aching. He was panting against the bedframe now, his body hunched, as he cradled Lucy's head. He watched as he slowly drew out of her mouth, his white seed splattering all over her mouth and the tip of his penis. Lucy was still in it-Gray was not halting his assault.

Finally Gray moaned, and his fingers stopped. He too had cum. He was pleasuring both Lucy and himself all this time, and he had spilled all over the sheets. He pulled his fingers out of Lucy, and lied in the bed next to Lucy for awhile to rest.

Lucy was on the bed, breathing heavily, her breasts rising up and down, because of the pleasure she had just experienced. Her hips were still trembling a little, and in between them, her sweet, recently explored pleasure spots, were a wet mess of her own juices. Natsu was sitting leaning on the bedstand, beside Lucy's head, still naked, his still erect member caked with his seed. He even had some on his toned abdomen, which was rising up and down because of his erratic breathing. Gray was lying down beside Lucy's legs, in a similar state to Natsu.

They lied on the bed like that for a few moments, resting. Their thoughts were elsewhere, away from the pleasure they were both inflicting and receiving. Then the two men both looked at Lucy, as if to decide what to do with her. She was still, a sexy, blonde beauty, who, normally, would never permit something like this to happen. A virgin, beautiful but guarded. It was a far cry from the sexy mess that was lying on the bed now. Only her tank top remained of her clothes, which barely covered her delicious chest. Her legs were almost limp, and between them was a wet mess that even spilled on the sheets under her hips. Her long blonde hair was spread all over her pillow, and her expression was that of serenity.

Lucy seemed to be recovering mentally now. Just as she was starting to regain her senses, she opened her eyes, and again saw the two men.

Then Natsu's strong hands grabbed her, and flipped her to a prone position. She could only groan, lying prone on the bed, her ass facing the air. She did not seem to disapprove of whatever it was that they were going to do to her. Her eyes were still closed, as if just waiting for their touch.

Natsu for a moment massaged her bare ass, fondling them. His hands did not lose their warmth. Her butt was soft and sumptuous, prompting Natsu to even slap it a little. Then his hands started to get between her buttcheeks, and his fingers were suddenly massaging her back entrance. She gasped when his fingertips probed deeper, and her legs stiffened. And when he inserted his finger, she could only groan.

He pumped his hands in and out for a few moments, getting her ready. Then he drew them out, and proceeded to enter her. He did not even bother to clean up his cum-covered member. If anything, the white fluid was useful as it made entering her easier. But Lucy still gasped and groaned when she felt him enter her.

Natsu groaned at her tightness. SHe hissed and gasped at the pain. And when it was over, and Natsu was fully inside her rear entrance, he then started to thrust in and out. His semen lubricated him on the inside, and within seconds, he had already produce a steady rhythm. Lucy could only stiffen her legs, spread them a little more, and fist at the sheets. Soon enough she was feeling the pleasure. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, while listening to Natsu moan and groan with his mouth beside her ear. He kissed the back of her neck and placed his hand over her hand on the sheets. By the time had she had placed her other hand on Natsu's butt, as if prompting him to hump her faster and deeper, the both of them were already moaning.

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw that beside them, Gray was pleasuring himself again. Then Natsu thrust deep, and she moaned loudly and closed her eyes again.

Natsu grabbed her hips, and then pulled her upwards, flipping the both of them sideways on the bed. Now they were beside each other on the bed, Natsu furiously grabbing Lucy's hips and humping her from behind. Lucy could only curl up, keeping her hands on Natsu's hips which were pumping continuously behind her, as if to regulate his violation of her. When Lucy opened her eyes again, he saw that Gray was now putting on a condom.

Then he leaned forward and kissed Lucy on the lips. He lied down on his side, in front of her, put one hand on her hip beside Natsu's hand, and placed his other hand between her legs, inserting his finger inside her vagina. If the pleasure Natsu was giving her was already good, Gray's finger teasing her other hole was heavenly. Her cunt now was so wet that when he drew his finger out, it produced an audible smacking sound.

Then he hitched closer, sandwiching Lucy in between, and entered her.

Lucy simply closed her eyes, and arched her back. Natsu tightened his grip on her hips, and thrust slowly this time, to accomodate Gray. Gray was sliding in smoothly, not caring that Lucy had recently orgasmed, and that she was doubly sensitive inside. As a result, she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and squeezed, her moan reduced to a breathy whisper. She felt her legs stiffen, then go limp as their use was temporarily reduced. Her whole body was now shuddering as her two friends were violating her in ways she never thought possible.

When he was fully inside, the two men let loose. Their rhythms complemented each other. Both drew and thrust at the same time, thrusting in, then drawing out. Lucy was now reduced to a simpering, groaning mess as the two men had their way with her. Natsu kept a firm grip on her hips. Lucy's back was arched, and her two mounds were being fondled by Gray. Their legs were intertwined beneath them, as if to secure their union as they got lost in the pleasure

Time seemed not to pass anymore. The world now ended at the corners of the bed. The bedsprings squeaked at their every thrust. Nothing else existed but the pleasures they were feeling. When Natsu roughly fondled her breasts, and when he turned her head sideways so he could ravage her mouth with his, she relented. When Gray kept his hand on her bare back, and licked her neck while he fondled her breasts, she did not resist. These two men were her friends, and they were using her in their own perverted, passionate ways. But she did not resist. She welcomed it. She welcomed it ever since she had stood up and opened the door on them. And when she orgasmed a second time, but the two kept going despite her oversensitive insides, torturing her with indescribable pleasure for a few good minutes until they, too, came, she embraced it. She did not resist.

When their breathing began to slow down, Natsu drew out of her rear. His cum was spilling out of her. Gray did not have the same case, for when he drew out, his cum was straining against the soft rubber of the condom, almost bursting. Lucy made no effort to move, and simply passed out.

Lucy was half-asleep. When she regained full control of her senses, it was already nighttime. The room was dark and moonlight filtered through the shutters.

Gray and Natsu were sitting beside her on each side of the bed. Gray had already gotten rid of the condom, and his large member was still moist. Natsu was the same, only he was looking down at his feet, like a guilty convict. They seemed to be staring into space, thinking of the events of the past hour. Lucy just looked at the both of them.

"Hey..." she started, her breath above a whisper.

The two turned to her. She could not clearly see their eyes in the dim light, but she could tell that they were still and lifeless. The intensity and lust that occupied their eyes throughout the hour was gone, and everything appeared to be back to normal. And so was she, it appeared. She wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't. Her throat was dry. And she knew theirs were, too.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Then Gray started to speak.

"Lucy..." he said, then trailed off.

Natsu was still looking down, averting his eyes, shaking his head a little. "Luce... I'm sorry." he said.

Lucy just looked at him. Then to Gray. Then she blinked slowly, took a deep breath, and replied.

"So am I," she said.

The three stayed that way for a long time, still figures in the darkness. Then Gray stood up, got dressed, and left without a word. Natsu got dressed too, but he did not leave, and instead slept on the couch. 'Happy might be worried about him,' she thought. Soon after she had drifted to sleep, still naked under the covers. When she woke up the next morning, Natsu was already gone. She then just got off the bed, picked up her clothes that were scattered all over the room, and threw it into the laundry basket along with her stained sheets. She then drew a bath, and laid on the tub, still and introspective. She did not appear in the guild that day. The next day she came, and saw Natsu and Gray again. But this time they did not greet each other. They simply nodded at each other.

They stayed aloof for the following days. They tried to not let it show, but others picked it up. When asked about it, they brushed it off, and thankfully, nobody pursued it. The three of them tried not to think about it, and it stayed silent between them.

A few days later, it happened again, when Gray showed up at her door. This time there was no fear, no spell that made her move when she wanted otherwise. She had opened the door, and Gray was already unbuttoning his shirt. He took her right there on the wall beside her door, Gray pinning her against the wall while she gasped and moaned. He had just came and went, as if using her was but a convenience. The next day, it was Natsu, and the day ended when Lucy was gyrating her hips on top of Natsu as he came inside her, his hands grasping firmly on her hips, as if refusing to let her go of his touch. She collapsed on top of him, and they shared the most passionate kiss they ever had shared.

Afterwards when Natsu left, she had retreated inside the shower, expecting to cry. Expecting to feel ashamed at what they had done. But there were no tears. There was no shame. Instead, the day after that, she knocked on Gray's door, and when he opened, she took his hand in hers and placed it in between her legs.

They never talked to anyone what they were doing. If someone found out, they would simply talk to the person, ask to keep it silent. As the months rolled by, every day ended with each of the two men fuckng her until she screamed. Sometimes it was the both of them all over again. No one knew, and no one had to know.

It was better that way.


End file.
